Genassion
Genassion is an island with a subtropical climate and an isolating coastal mountain range. Campaign History Originally run over the summer by Anthony for his brother and some friends back home. Used 5th Edition D&D, and taught Anthony a lot about how OP storm clerics are. Geography Genassion's weather and climate are largely defined by the mountain range that mostly encircles the island; the tallest mountain on the island is the volcano in the north, which may have links to the island's formation. What coastlines aren't blocked by mountains are covered with thick forest or swamp, so the only easily accessible port is in the south between two small mountain ranges. There is a large lake in the east, which is fed by a river that starts in the north range and flows southward through a long cave before it reaches the plains. The lake itself drains into the large swamp in the south-east. The hills in the north-east are rich in minerals, and the plains are somewhat fertile. There is a small group of hills near the center of the island, but otherwise the central plains are unbroken from the northern foothills to the badlands in the south-west. The western third of the island contains a dense forest filled with ancient trees, and a small valley in the south-west where flowers grow in abundance. South of that there is a swath of dead land where very little grows. There is a coastal cave on the southern mountain range where a strong current flows incessantly into the cave's mouth. Off the southern coast there is a small island on which a monolithic tower of some dark stone stands, with no visible doors or windows. There is a complex network of caverns and tunnels beneath the island, formed mostly by volcanic activity and the work of subterranean creatures. The river tunnel is mostly smooth and linear due to the circumstances of its formation, but there are forks that may link to the deeper caverns. One cavern in the north-west is exceptionally cold, a feature that supports the theory that the volcano created the island- low temperature is common among extinct lava tubes. Another tunnel in the north is quite warm- it could be heated by the same caves that drive the volcano. Current Day Place-names given here are those used by current-day locals. There are four major towns on the island: the port town of Shanden located on the southern coast, the farming community of Kenturas in the middle of the island, the mining city of Garrisyl in the north-east foothills, and the fortress-like Cerunil in the northern range. There is a well-maintained road between all four towns, supported by the merchants who provide most of its traffic. Cerunil, due to its remote location, is mostly accessed via boat through the Kiermaw, the tunnel through which the Kier river flows. The southern road connecting Kenturas and Shanden splits near the badlands, where a large market can be found most days of the week. The less-travelled branch of the road leads from the market into the Perdu swamp, but the path becomes nearly impossible to follow after that. They say that there is a mansion deep within the swamp, and that there are people who know the route... The town of Shanden is a bustling city constructed of stone. On sunny days, the citizens hang great colorful banners out and run brightly-painted market stalls. The city's docks, built to handle even severe storms, often hold large seafaring fishing vessels. There is a well-maintained road leading westward from Kenturas that ends just within the great western forest, the Magewoods, at a shrine dedicated to two of the older local gods. The road passes by a small store maintained by an eccentric old man. How he stays in business is anyone's guess. A compact house, apparently unoccupied despite its good condition, can be found by lucky wanderers deep in the Magewoods. A city of the elves is also believed to be hidden here, but only the elves know how to find it. Kenturas has its place as a crossroads to thank for the large variety of cultures and races that live there, but the citizens are friendly and simple people by and large. The immense farms that surround the city produce enough food to feed most of the island, even in bad harvest years. Just north of Kenturas, in the small group of hills located there, are a graveyard and a monastic temple. The temple's order preaches pacifism and cooperation, despite tales that their founder was a highly-skilled warrior. The road leading East from Kenturas crosses a large stone bridge before climbing the foothills to reach Garrisyl. The bridge is tall enough and wide enough to permit carriages and boats to pass, and lake Riano is visible from here as well. There is a stately manor with a walled garden near the north shore of the lake, but the owner is quite the recluse. A cloister-fortress is perched on top of the second-tallest mountain on the island, a lone peak near the eastern range. This fortress is home to an order of knights dedicated to honoring the dead; they are often requested at the funerals of important or heroic people. While the fortress is kept strong and the watchmen are vigilant, the greatest deterrent to any possible attacker is the dangerous and difficult path up the mountain that leads to the fortress. The city of Garrisyl appears as hardy as its inhabitants. Deep mines around the city fuel stone- and metal-working guilds, and the tall stone and wood buildings of the city are covered in carved artwork in dwarven style. The road between Garrisyl and Cerunil is split by the Kiermaw and the Arikos mountain range, so there are extensive docks on either end of the river tunnel where merchants and other travellers board boats to pass up or down the river. The upper end of the road leads to both Cerunil and a grand temple devoted to the island's four elemental gods. Cerunil is a compact town with a strong militia and a tradition of skilled hunters. Its location in a small valley nestled between peaks of the Arikos mountain range help protect it from severe weather, but the buildings are designed to shrug off blizzards and survive attacks from any creature that breaches the town walls. There is a footpath that leads out of Cerunil's small valley and up to the slopes of the volcano, Mount Albrim. Although it is generally covered in a heavy coat of snow, it is still used by a small number of people. There is a small cave at the end of the path that exits into the dormant caldera of the volcano. __FORCETOC__